Kwik
Mercedes (Adoptive child) Linthe (Partner) |affiliation = Liljequist Isles & Quint Leviathan |birthDate = ? (Age 27 as of The Tinker) |birthPlace = റAVAL-റADXS |species = Martedian |gender = (she/her) |height = 6'6" }} Basic/Background Information Born under mysterious circumstances somewhere in the burning city of റAVAL-റADXS, an unnamed martedian child is extracted and brought to local Liljequist command by a scouting party. "KUYK" gets adopted by liljequist higher-up and spends her youth mostly on the interstellar highway, occasionally "visiting" planets with her guardian. Most of her social contact was with her guardian's crew, consisting of a wide variety of alien species, who taught her about a multitude of cultures and concepts. By age 17, Kwik was deployed on Ludus along with a team of mercenaries to oversee Liljequist territory. Due to the Liljequists' lax approach to maintaining their territory, she and her colleagues largely stopped carrying out their duties over time, and Kwik started integrating into Ludusian society. She started getting a grasp of the common language, still speaking with a few strange "Tetronas-isms". After about a decade on-planet, the Liljequist command pulled out of Ludus entirely due to the looming threat of Sauphara's return, stranding Kwik and the other mercenaries on this planet, with no real means of leaving. Working as a mercenary for multiple clients for a few years, Kwik eventually comes to work for Isles & Quint, initially as a security guard and later as a warden for some of the more "dangerous" monsters. She bonds with a monster called Snuggles and grows weary of IQ's treatment of what now seem to be sapient creatures. At one point in time, Kwik splits into three identical copies of herself . These three go on to live as Kwik¹, Kwik², and Kwik³. Kwik¹ sticks close to IQHQ and eventually becomes the guardian of Mercedes, Kwik² becomes the partner of Linthe, leader of a different band of mercenaries brought to Ludus by the Liljequists right around the time when the latter relinquished "control" of the planet, and Kwik³ becomes involved in the occult, pledging allegiance to an entity called Leviathan who claims to be the protector of this world. Appearance/Personality As a martedian, Kwik has ashy skin and facial features that make her look somewhat like an emaciated gridmask. Her hair, when not dyed, is silvery and has a strange sheen. She is slightly lanky for her kind, having a thin build and measuring about 6 and a half feet tall. Kwik wears three oxgold earrings, two in her left and one in her right ear. Her standard attire consists of red teashades, a red-and-black striped scarf, a black coat, a red skirt over black leggings, a pair of iron-toed combat boots and a pair of fingerless black gloves with iron knuckles. Kwik behaves very much like an isolationist, socially blocking out people she doesn't know and holding her friends very dear. Despite this fact, she is often inclined to help out a stranger in need, though moreso in the field of physical danger than emotional distress. Contrary to her negative upbringing, she is very soft-spoken and uses a lot of sign language to accentuate her speech. She flinches from loud noises and lashes out against anyone who unexpectedly touches her. Relationships Powers/Abilities Trivia/Additional Tidbits * Kwik is the replacement/renamed version of the Alpha Timeline character Mercuron, created for most non-Alpha timelines.